The Dare
by kwfly
Summary: Draco Malfoy takes on the hardest dare he's every encountered. To get a certain bushy haired Gryffindor to fall for him. M language and for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters used in this story.**

Please leave a review if you'd like me to continue. I want to know what you think! Thanks! I hope you enjoy!

PROLOGUE

Draco Malfoy sat on the cold, wooden bleachers of the Quidditch stadium. He wore his school uniform, his Prefect badge glistening in the sun. He and a few fellow Slytherins were joking about, making snide comments about the Gryffindors, especially Potter. They booed and threw things at the field as the rival team scored, but still were in high spirits.

"Here comes Pansy" Blaise Zabini scoffed as Pansy Parkinson made her way through the crowded seats.

Draco rolled his eyes. "She's so damn clingy" he said, annoyed. He watched as Pansy was stopped by a teacher and told to sit down. He let out a sigh of relief. "I need a new girlfriend" he complained. "Or at least a good shag" Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement.

Blaise shook his head. "I don't know… Pansy's hot. I'd sure tap that"

Draco rolled his eyes. "She sucks in bed. And she never does anything…for me" he laughed.

Theodore shook his head. "Damn girls and their "I want you to do everything" attitude.

"Maybe it's because you suck in the sack" Blaise said.

"Shut up, Zabini, I'm good."

"I bet you're not good enough to shag someone in a week"

"I could do that with my eyes closed" Draco exclaimed.

Theodore Nott chuckled. "I dare you to shag the first girl we pick for you! In a week!" he exclaimed.

"A dare? Really?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"You just know that you can't do it" Theodore sneered, elbowing Draco.

Draco shoved him in response. "Shut up, Nott. I could do that in one day if I had to. I'm just not going to take an idiotic dare."

"I'm with Nott on this one" Blaise chimed in.

"Ooh. You're ganging up on me! I'm so scared." Draco said sarcastically.

"It'll be fun. A challenge with a good fuck at the end."

Draco thought for a moment. "Make it ten days and you got a deal"

Theodore nodded and shook his hand. "Deal." He scanned around the stadium. "No who's the lucky girl? You can't have any prior relationship with her" he said.

"No problem" Draco said.

"Or maybe, if you're so confident in your abilities, someone who doesn't like you. Like in a rival house" added Blaise.

"Like a Gryffindor" Theodore smiled sinisterly.

Draco clenched his jaw. "Gryffindor? I'm not shagging a Gryffindor."

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Blaise mocked. "Now the question is…which one?"

"I'm not shagging a fucking Gryffindor!" Draco exclaimed angrily, surprised at his slight loss of control.

Theodore ignored him and took out some binoculars, looking through them at the Gryffindor side of the arena. Suddenly his face lit up and his expression became even more sinister than before. He looked at Draco who looked thoroughly annoyed.

Draco felt his confidence was dwindling. Not only did he not want to shag a Gryffindor, but he wasn't sure he could even do it.

"Hermione Granger" Theodore murmured after a few seconds of silence.

Draco's jaw almost dropped. "You have to be kidding me. Granger? That mudblood? I'm not shagging a mudblood, Nott, I'm not shagging her!" he said angrily.

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "You just can't do it" he laughed.

Draco's pride was welling up inside him. He didn't want to be a bloodtrader, but he couldn't turn down this stupid dare either. "I could do it with my eyes closed. I just don't want to touch a mudblood"

"No one has to know. If you do this, then… we'll do your homework for a year" Blaise laughed. Theodore nodded.

Draco thought for a moment. If his dad ever found out he might literally kill him. But he also liked the idea of showing these two pricks that he could do it. Besides, no one _would _have to know.

"I'll do it" he said after a while, trying to sound confident. Nott and Zabini looked slightly surprised at first, but then smiled as well.

"Ten days" Theodore nodded.

***

After the match ended, the Slytherins weren't very happy. Everyone was mumbling profanities and throwing things into the pitch. Professor Snape had an even worse scowl on his face than usual, and the Slytherin team glared at the victorious Gryffindors as the high-fived each other, shouting and laughing about. Draco normally would have been more upset, but he had bigger things on his mind. Getting that uptight mudblood into bed. He tried to strut confidently down the pitch towards the castle, but he was worried. He didn't like it. He was already under an unbelievable amount of stress with his task from You-Know-Who, and he didn't need anything to add to it.

He walked towards Hogwarts, scrutinizing the surrounding students. Where was Granger? He then saw her bushy hair bobbing up and down in the crowd, and his stomach flipped. How the hell was he to do this? He was very thankful she was alone, without Potter or Weasley. He watched her walk along and noticed she was light on her feet, obviously happy from her house's victory.

Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Leave" he said flatly. They obeyed as usual and walked off. After they were out of sight, he took a deep breath and caught up to Granger, almost stumbling out of nervousness. He stopped behind her and clenched his jaw, then spoke.

"Granger" he said with his usual sneer.

Hermione turned around, looking exasperated. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked.

Draco thought for a moment. "Good game" he said finally said, trying to be nonchalant. He held out his hand.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and accepted his handshake. "Okay" she said slowly. Draco could see her mind trying to figure out his angle. As she thought, Draco shrugged and began to walk away. After a couple of yards he looked back to see Granger talking to Potter and Weasley, pointing in his direction and looking confused.


	2. Day 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters**

I apologize for this being so short. It seemed longer when I wrote it.

CHAPTER 1

"He's up to something" Harry said quietly as he paced back and forth before the crackling fire.

Hermione and Ron nodded. Harry always thought that Malfoy was up to something and Hermione usually thought he was overreacting… but this time she agreed with him.

The three friends were in the Gryffindor common room. It was late and everyone had gone to bed. Harry had been preoccupied with Malfoy's actions toward Hermione earlier all afternoon and hadn't stopped talking about it.

"So he just said 'Good game'? That's all?" Ron asked again, scratching his head. Hermione groaned in exasperation. She had been asked that a hundred times already.

"Yes… and without a sneer." Hermione replied, the annoyance clear in her voice.

Harry stopped pacing and turned to look at Hermione. "Are you sure it was Malfoy? Maybe it was someone who looked like Malfoy… like a ferret." he laughed.

Hermione shook her head, giggling. "I'm pretty sure" she joked back. She looked over at Ron who looked like he was half asleep. He saw her looking at him and winked playfully. Hermione laughed.

"Well, I'm going to bed" Ron yawned, pulling himself up from the chair. "We'll talk about this more later" The remaining two watched him trudge up the stairs, tripping halfway.

Hermione realized she was exhausted, too. She looked over at the large, mahogany grandfather clock next to the fireplace. 1 AM. They had lost track of time. She stretched and got up. "I'm going to head in, too… are you coming?" she asked Harry.

"This Malfoy thing just has to do with the whole Room of Requirement business. He's definitely plotting…" Harry muttered, ignoring Hermione.

Hermione shrugged and took that as a no. She climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory, her mind tired but busy. She reached her bed and undressed. After getting into her pajamas and crawling into bed, her mind drifted back to Malfoy. She analyzed the memory of his face, trying to figure out what he was planning. Harry was right. He was plotting. She needed to be on guard.

***

On the other side of the castle, Draco lay in his bed as well. He had no idea how to go about doing this. He and Granger had an awful relationship. It was almost as bad, if not the same, as his relationship with Potter. She wasn't an idiot. She was smart. Really smart. There was no way he would be able to trick her. The impossibility of this plan succeeding was causing him to have doubts. It wasn't just shagging a girl, it was shagging Granger. If anyone found out it could cause him great harm. If the Dark Lord found out he had been close with Potter's best friend, he could easily be killed without a second thought. It wasn't worth it. He'd have to turn tell Zabini and Nott he couldn't do it.

And then he sat up. A factor he had not realized had just flown into his mind. Hermione wasn't ugly, but he was pretty sure her only boyfriend, if you called him that, was that Krum character. And they definitely did not have sex. Well, if they did Hermione would be a lot different in his eyes. If he was right, then Hermione would be… a virgin? And imagine, just imagine, what that would do to her. If her worst enemy, who was in league with who she was fighting with all her might against, took her virginity? That would destroy her. And it would destroy Weasley, and even Potter. Draco felt a smile play on his lips. He had his motivation.

Now it was time to think up a plan. To get her in bed. In ten days. He couldn't be too nice. He had to be subtle. To be civil with her. And he needed to spend a lot of time with her. A new idea sprung into his head.

***

Draco sat at his desk in Transfiguration. He kept looking over at Granger who was sitting with Weasley. He waited for his plan to get set in motion.

"You will be partnering up for a few days every class to complete an in-class assignment." Professor McGonagall announced. The classroom started to automatically pair up, but McGonagall cleared her throat. "I have already chosen the partners. And, from a suggestion of a student, you will be partnered up with someone from another house so you can meet new people."

Draco chuckled as the class mumbled in disappointment. He had been the student who suggested that. He bit his lip, praying that he would be paired up with Granger and not someone like Weasley or Potter.

McGonagall took out a scroll and began to read. "These following people will be partners. Abbott and Parkinson, Weasley and Crabbe, Malfoy and Granger"

Draco stopped listening after he heard their names. He sighed in relief and looked over at Hermione. She was looking disgusted and shaking her head. Weasley was looking over at Crabbe, who was picking his nose. Draco chuckled.

After all of the partners were announced, the class began to grudgingly separate into pairs. Hermione picked up her books and carried them over to Draco's desk. She dropped them loudly on the table and pulled up a chair roughly. Draco smiled to himself, occasionally looking over at his new partner.

"Well... we should get started" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"But the teacher hasn't given out the assignment yet" Draco said, trying to sound light.

Hermione glared at him, and then turned her attention to McGonagall who had started to speak.

Draco wasn't listening, however. He was examining his target. He hadn't been this close to her since she punched him three years ago. He face was pretty, and her front teeth seemed smaller than he remembered. She had a few freckles scattered around her face. He also noted her lips were actually quite attractive. He moved his gaze down to her body. She was thin with some curves, not too bad. She also had pretty nice breasts… not too big, but full. Although he really couldn't tell with the robe she wore. Suddenly he felt a kick. He looked up to see Hermione's annoyed face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, obviously irritated.

Draco smiled. "Nothing"

"Were you even listening to what Professor McGonagall said?"

Draco shrugged, still smiling slyly.

Hermione huffed and pointed to Draco's open textbook. "Page 492. We need to turn this spider into a horse."

"Okay" Draco said nodding, his smile fading. He needed to get down to business.

***

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was sure that Malfoy had been looking at her body. But why? She felt embarrassed. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued reading. She was surprised at Draco's serious turn. He was studying the text intently and biting his lower lip. She hadn't been this close to him since she punched him in face a few years ago. 'He really does look a bit like a ferret…' she thought. He was actually very attractive. She wasn't attracted to him, however, and she felt violated when he had looked at her like that.

***

Draco pretended to read the textbook, but his mind was elsewhere. He was constantly scheming on what to do next.

The rest of the class went by without a hitch. Draco was helpful and he tried to be civil and not snap at Hermione, even when she was bossy, which really was the whole time. Her annoyance with him seemed to ebb off as the time passed, and by the end they had seemed to develop a mutual tolerance for each other… for the most part.

Draco walked out of the classroom, feeling like he was making progress. He looked at Hermione when he passed her, smiling slightly. She looked taken aback.

He smiled to himself as he walked down the hall, heading for the Great Hall for lunch. As usual, the Great Hall was beautifully decorated, the slightly cloudy sky looming overhead. He was late, and the food had already been served. He walked briskly over to the Slytherin table, where he sat down with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini and a few others. He quickly filled his plate with some bread pudding and sausages and then turned to Nott.

"How's Mission: Shag the Mudblood working out?" Theodore asked, picking at his tooth with his fork.

"Well, I've been civil to her. And I convinced McGonagall to make us partners for her class. That should help. Do you realize that she's a virgin?" Draco added the last bit, hoping that they would possibly make an extension for him because of it.

Blaise burst into laughter, spitting food out in the process. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, wiping his watering eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Have you ever seen her with a guy? Other than that fruit Krum? Unless it was over summer holiday, I'm pretty sure"

Blaise shrugged. "Damn. This will be harder than I anticipated. You still up for it?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm not going to chicken out. I'm shagging her. Ten days is easy"

"Oh? Then why don't you do it today?" Theodore said.

"Today? Today is a lot less than ten days." Draco said, and he felt his stomach flip.

"Fine. Two."

"I'm sticking with ten"

"You said ten was easy"

Draco was silent. "Seven days" he said.

"Three"

"Six"

"Four. Take it or leave it"

Draco clenched his jaw. Four fucking days? How was he supposed to do that. He looked at Theodore, who raised his eyebrow. Nott wasn't going to back down. Draco sighed in defeat. "I'll take it. But that mudblood is uptight."


	3. Day 2 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

CHAPTER 2 PART 1

"Stop…stop" Hermione murmured. Someone was shining a bright light in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut but it didn't work. Who was doing that? She sat up in her bed and covered her eyes with her hand, then slowly opened them in the darkness created by her palm.

"Oh." Hermione said to herself. No one was shining light into her eyes; it was just the sun streaming into the window. She yawned and smacked her lips. What time was it? She looked over at the wind-up clock on the wall.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, scrambling out of bed. She was late for class. She scooped up her things and began to dress, before realizing she was still wearing her pajamas. She ripped them off and got dressed (for real this time). She combed her hair with her fingers and picked up her books. Her stomach grumbled loudly, but she ignored it. She ran down into the empty common room and out into the hall. She had never been late like this before.

Hermione reached McGonagall's classroom and quickly composed herself. She opened the door slowly and walked in quietly. The whole class turned to look at her. She remembered her partnership and made her way to her seat next to Malfoy. He raised his eyebrows at her as she sat down. She returned it with a scowl.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall said, a slight annoyance in her voice. Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

"Mr. Malfoy said you were in charge of the first part of the written report that was due today. I assume you have it…" McGonagall continued, looming over Hermione. Hermione felt as if her bottom had fallen off. She had completely forgotten about the assignment. She didn't have it. The whole class was staring at her, and she felt like crawling into a hole. She had never seen how intimidating the professor could be until now. She suddenly realized her mouth was hanging open like an idiot goldfish and she shut it quickly.

"I…I…" she stammered, trying to come up with an excuse. "I don't have it…" Nice excuse, she thought.

"So what you're saying is that you were late for class, unprepared and without your assignment?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione nodded.

"You leave me no choice but to give you detention, Miss Granger"

And then something happened. Something that caught Hermione so off guard that she regained her goldfish look.

Draco cleared his throat. "Professor McGonagall. I actually just remembered I was supposed to do that part of the assignment. I completely forgot about it, too." He said calmly.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I see. Well, Miss Granger. I'll take away your detention. But please don't be late again. And Mr. Malfoy, you must turn the assignment in before today is over or you will get a zero. I will deduct five points from your grade."

***

Draco and Hermione didn't speak for the rest of the class. Hermione would occasionally look at him, her brows furrowed. He didn't return the gaze. He had just taken the blame for a mudblood. In the middle of class, nonetheless. He would get a whole lot of grief from the Slytherins today.

After class Hermione quickly darted away, probably eager to tell her posse about his "nice" act. He grumbled to himself as he headed off to the Room of Requirements to continue with his business.

***

Hermione was excited to tell Harry and Ron what had happened. She headed to the common room, but stopped herself. She didn't know why, but she felt that she shouldn't tell them just yet. Instead she headed to the library, hoping some reading would clear her head. She was frazzled. What was happening? Malfoy being… nice? Was Voldemort just going to come into Hogwarts and apologize for his actions? There was no way this was normal. It had to be part of something that Malfoy had up his sleeve.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't see where she was going. She suddenly collided with something… or someone.

"Woah, Hermione!" Ron laughed. Ron and Harry stood in front of her, holding some books. Ron had a book about Quidditch and Harry had some things about objects of black magic. Harry saw her looking at the books and nodded.

"I'm doing some more research. You know, trying to figure out what Malfoy's been up to."

Hermione considered telling them about Malfoy, but again she decided against it. Harry would probably confront Malfoy about it, or do something stupid. Ron would just be… Ron.

***

Draco waited patiently in the bustling hallway for his prey. He was leaned against the stone wall, watching people pass by, scrutinizing the crowd for her. A few Slytherins passed by, looked at him and snickered.

"Fantastic" Draco muttered. The word of his heroic act for that mudblood was spreading. He drew his fingers through his air and smirked when he saw her.

"Granger" he said, blocking her path.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "What?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"You never thanked me for keeping you out of trouble this morning"

"I don't need help. I was doing fine." Hermione said indignantly.

"Ah. I see. Yeah, I guess you're right. That stuttering and turning red thing you had there was really working out for you." Draco smiled.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly and walked around him.

"Since when is it not okay for two classmates to help each other?" Draco called out after her, laughing, but she ignored him.

Draco chuckled to himself as he walked to his next class.


	4. Day 2 Part 2

**Author's Note: I apologize for not being clear. I am going to try divide each "Day" up into two chapters, so therefore I will have at least 8 chapters including the first two. I will continue the story after the four days, however.**

The Three Broomsticks was packed as usual. It had snowed a lot the night before and it was frigid outside. Draco sat at a table at the back of the pub, sipping some butterbeer, feeling warmth engulf his body. He picked up the Daily Prophet and began to pretend to read it. He looked up over the paper at Granger, who was sitting with Potter. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her since that morning in the hallway, and he only had two days left to charm her into bed. The pressure was beginning to build. He hoped Potter would leave soon.

A half an hour later Potter had not left. Draco was starting to get tired, for it was getting extremely boring watching the two Gryffindors chat. This just wasn't worth it, was it? He looked around the tavern, hoping that there might be someone he could talk to while he waited. He finally saw Pansy sitting a few tables away. No, he would much rather be alone. He rubbed his eyes, and then looked back at Granger's table. Potter was getting up. Draco let out a sigh of relief, only to see Granger getting up soon after. He wasn't going to get her alone until tomorrow, and by that time he would have no chance in hell shagging her.

Draco stood up casually, waiting a few seconds after they headed out the door. He then followed them out. He saw Potter leaving for the castle and smiled. Granger was going a separate direction. He studied her, trying to figure out his next move. Walking quickly, he made his way to the snowy clearing where he had had a mud fight with Potter a few years ago. He saw Hermione crossing this way and hid behind a tree, getting ready to make his move. Unfortunately someone intervened.

"Ow!" Hermione exclaimed angrily, holding her head. Someone had hit her with a snowball… possibly an iceball.

Draco looked over from his hiding spot to see a few Slytherins, including Nott and Zabini, hiding behind a fence. They broke some ice from the fence and threw it at Granger, laughing.

Hermione tried to duck as she was bombarded with the ice. She tried to reach for her wand, but she yelped in pain. Her hand was bleeding slightly. She looked livid as she began to back away, still shielding her head.

"Where you goin', mudblood?" one of the Slytherin's had come up behind her.

Hermione swirled around and pushed the Slytherin away, which caused her to be hit a few more times with the sharp ice. Draco normally would have joined in, but he felt almost… bad? She was too proud to admit she needed help. Draco darted out from behind the large trunk and grabbed Hermione's wrist, pulling her around the side of a building. Draco peeked around at his fellow Slytherins. They were getting up, probably planning to chase her. Draco took her wrist again, giving her no time to adjust to her current situation. He ran behind the building and met resistance from Hermione.

"Come on, they're going to keep throwing stuff at you" Draco said angrily.

Hermione still looked thoroughly confused.

"Come on!" Draco said again, this time louder. He tugged at her wrist and began to run. This time she ran with him. They darted throughout a few buildings, Draco being jokingly overdramatic as if they were being chased by criminals like on those muggle "cop" shows. Hermione giggled when he did this, which made him feel oddly proud. Finally, out of breath, he stopped and let go of her arm. They were in another alley, and Draco slid down the wall into a sitting position. Hermione followed suit. Draco tried to catch his breath as he laughed. Finally the laughter died down, replaced by silence. Not an awkward silence, but a peaceful one.

Draco, still smiling, looked over at Hermione. She also still had a smile on her face. She looked at him and shrugged.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. Draco could sense a slight concern in her tone.

"Doing what?" Draco replied, playing dumb.

Hermione adjusted herself so she was facing him more. She crossed her arms. "Why did you, for a lack of a better word, 'save' me from those guys back there?

Draco shrugged. He then remembered her hand. "You're hand" he said.

Hermione looked down at her hand, which looked fine now, besides the small amount of dried blood. "Oh. Right. It doesn't hurt" she said, shrugging it off. "You didn't answer my question."

"You're question?"

"Don't play dumb, Malfoy. You helped me back there and I want to know why. A week ago you would have joined in"

Draco shrugged again.

"Fine" Hermione said, her voice irritated. She stood up and started to walk off.

"Granger – I don't know."

Hermione stopped and turned around.

"You don't know?"

"No"

"No?"

"No, I don't know"

Hermione chuckled, walking back over. "I just…" she began, her lips pursed.

"What?"

"I just don't like it. You being nice, I mean. I don't trust you."

"Can't you just accept it?"

Hermione didn't say anything. Draco knew that this would be difficult. She was too smart. And after six years of calling her a mudblood, how could she become infatuated with him in four days?

"We're going to be late for class." Draco said after some silence. He stood up and walked out of the alley, fretting about the dare.

That night, Draco paced back and forth in the Slytherin common room.

"You guys fucking screwed me up!" He exclaimed to Nott and Zabini, who were lounging lazily in the large armchairs. "What the hell were you thinking? Throwing that ice at Granger? I had to be heroic, and therefore not subtle. I was too nice and now she thinks I'm using her as a fucking pawn in some scheme!"

"But you _are_…" Nott said, raising his eyebrows.

Draco kicked him hard in the shin.

"Prick!" Nott exclaimed, holding his leg.

"Damn it!" Draco seethed, kicking an empty chair. "I shouldn't have said yes"

"You can always back out" Zabini noted.

Draco turned to Zabini. "Are you kidding me? I can't back out. If I can't get a girl to sleep with me, how am I supposed to complete a task from the Dark Lord?!"


	5. Day 3

Day 3

Hermione was not at all happy at the moment. She had just run into Ron playing tongue hockey with Lavender in the library and it bugged her for some reason that she didn't understand. She was already in quite a foul mood because of Snape's teaching antics in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Harry's constant obsession with Malfoy, and she just wanted to be alone. She told the fat lady the password and entered the common room, possibly walking a little too loudly. It was late and most people were in bed. Harry was one of the few still in the common room. He was sitting at a table, his eyes glued to the Marauder's map. Hermione rolled her eyes, and not wanting to be pulled into Harry's newest findings, she walked as quietly as she could towards the girl's dormintory staircase.

"Hermione! Check this out!"

Hermione turned around to see Harry. He was still looking at the map, so he must've seen her from the corner of his eye.

"Hi!" she said with fake chirpiness. She kept walking, hoping that she could still get away. No such luck.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, getting up from his chair.

Hermione sighed and turned around again. "I'm really tired, Harry. I just want to go to bed" she said as nicely as she could.

Harry smiled and nodded, but continued talking. "But before that, you need to see this."

Hermione groaned and trudged over to where Harry was now sitting again, his eyes once more on the map. He pointed to the library on the map, where a small black dot entitled "Draco Malfoy" was walking around in.

"He's in the library. Why is that weird?" Hermione asked, putting her books down on the table to rest her arms.

"Draco Malfoy in the library? He's not studying!"

"Why wouldn't he be studying?"

"It's Malfoy! He makes first years do his homework for him. He's up to something"

"Harry! That's based on absolutely nothing!"

Harry made a huffing sound. "That's not the weirdest part. I've been watching him for the last few hours and I noticed something. Right before he came library, he was in Snape's office for about a half hour!"

"So?" Hermione asked, not seeing the significance.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So? So I'm thinking Snape is involved in whatever Malfoy's up to as well! Snape must be helping him!"

"Because they talked? Harry, that's the weakest argument I've ever heard!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice louder than she intended.

"Why are you getting so upset?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Because this is so stupid, Harry!" Hermione explained, feeling herself getting angrier. This was bugging her much more than usual.

"What's your problem, Hermione? I mean, you're always disagreeing with me on this Malfoy deal! Why?"

"Because there's no evidence, okay?! The only reason you even think this is because you don't like Malfoy _or_ Snape!" Hermione yelled angrily.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?! You think that I'm suspicious just because I don't 'like' them? What about what I overheard on the Hogwart's Express, huh? You think that's just in my head?!" Harry shot back, standing up from the chair quickly and almost knocking it over.

"I think they could have been talking about anything" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Anything? How could you be so thick—"

"I'm not thick!" Hermione interrupted.

"You're being pretty damn thick right now! He pretty much admitted to it! He broke my fucking nose afterwards!"

"Malfoy's a prick, Harry! He caught you spying! Of course he broke your nose!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Harry shouted, his face contorted in anger.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?!"

The two glared at each other, seething. After what seemed to be forever, Hermione let out an angry groan and picked up her books roughly, then stomped loudly across the room and up the stairs into the girl's dormitory. She got to her bed and threw her books down on the floor as hard as she could, then kicked them under her bed.

Hermione lay in bed for a while, but she couldn't sleep. She was still so angry at Harry. She was so sick of the drama that surrounded him. She kicked the covers off of her and got up, taking of her pajamas and redressing. She picked up her books from under the bed and ran down the stairs into the common room.

"Hermione, wait!" she heard Harry say from the corner of the room. She ignored him and pushed her way through the door passing Ron and Lavender, who were coming in. They were still snogging, even as they walked.

"Oh get a room, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing him as she past. He separated from Lavender's lips long enough to shout her name in disbelief. Hermione ignored him and continued to run down the corridor towards the library.

Draco was beginning to sweat. It was the end of day three and he hadn't spoken a word to her today. Tomorrow was the last day and he wasn't going to be able to do it unless a miracle happened. He had been tipped off by Nott that Granger was in the library, but he had been in there for about a half an hour looking around and he hadn't found her. He wasn't going give up, though. He couldn't.

He continued walking around library, casually looking at the books on the shelves. He neared the far corner near the forbidden section and heard crying. 'Crap' he thought. He didn't know who it was, but he hoped that it wasn't Granger. He walked quietly towards the sound and looked behind some shelves. A stack of books stood partly obscured some bushy hair. Fantastic. He walked warily up to her and felt twinge of sorrow for her. Her face was buried in her hands and she was quietly crying. She lifted her head and furrowed her eyebrows as she saw Draco.

"What are you doing in the library?" she asked, wiping her eyes. Her face was pink and her eyes slightly swollen.

"Studying" Draco responded.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him for the umpteenth time in the last three days. "Really?" she asked, her voice more cynical than usual.

"Yeah."

Silence. Draco shrugged and sat down next to her. She shrank away from him as he adjusted himself next to her. He smiled at her and crossed his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked kindly. Hermione's eyes grew wide in surprise at his compassion. Draco was taken aback himself, as well. His question sounded genuine… and he found that it was a little bit. He actually wanted to know what was wrong for some reason.

"Why would you care?" Hermione asked, her eyes tearing up again. She quickly wiped them away, however.

"Just tell me… please. I… I want to know" Draco said quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

To his surprise, Hermione flinched but didn't shake his hand off. She shrugged slightly, looking over at him. "It's just… it's Harry."

Draco refrained himself from saying anything mean about his arch rival, and just nodded. Hermione had gone quiet, seemingly expecting a nasty comment. When none came, she continued.

"There's always drama with him. Something's always going on. I just wish there was some peace"

Draco completely understood. "I know, my dad is so… he's… well… a bastard. And with his past as a… you know. There's never any peace. I mean, I don't know…" Draco shrugged. He instantly regretted saying that, but Hermione seemed almost transfixed on him. She watched him for a while before snapping out of her thoughts. She stood up quickly and once more her eyes teared up.

"Well, I'm going to go" she said, avoiding Draco's gaze. Draco stood up as well and stepped in front of her.

Draco tried to think of something really nice to say, something that would make her heart melt, but he couldn't think of anything that wasn't really corny and forced. They looked at each other for a while, Draco trying to figure out what Hermione was thinking all the while.

Hermione stared at Malfoy and noticed changes in his demeanor. His sharp eyes had softened and his face showed concern. Hermione was feeling so lonely, and she suddenly found herself throwing her arms around him in a hug. Malfoy stumbled back in surprise, but he steadied himself and tentatively put his arms around her. Hermione was in disbelief of what she was doing, but she felt comforted in someone's arms. They stood there for a while, and for a moment Hermione forgot who she was hugging. Then it came back to her. She pulled back from the hold and quickly picked up her books.

"I gotta go" she said quickly. Malfoy nodded, avoiding her gaze. Hermione bit her lip and ran out of the library as fast as she could.

**Author's Note: So sorry this took so long! I kept putting it off because of who knows why since I love writing. Probably the seemingly impending deadline I had made up. Anyway, I'm 99% sure the next chapter won't take half as long. BTW, I tried to stay in character as much as I could, and so hopefully it was ok. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Day 4 Part 1

**Author's Note – Super short chapter! Sorry about that. The next one won't be, though. Yay!**

Day 4, part 1

Draco tapped his fingers on the mahogany desk, his anxiety growing with each passing moment. It was today that he was to shag Hermione. Yes, they had had a hug type thing the night before, but that a hug wasn't good enough right now. Draco had come early to Transfiguration, hoping Hermione would be there early as well and therefore giving them more time to talk. She wasn't however, and he had been sitting alone in the classroom with only Professor McGonagall to keep him company. Professor McGonagall would occasionally flash him suspicious looks, probably because it was unusual for him to be early to class, not to mention this early. Draco took a long, deep breath and tried to chill himself out. 'It's no big deal' he thought to himself. 'It's not the end of the world if I can't do this'. The grandfather clock in the corner ticked unusually loud, the seconds going by like hours. He was officially bored.

Finally students began filing in, Hermione included. She hurriedly sat down next to him, not even looking at him. She pulled her Transfiguration book from the pile and flipped through the pages, occasionally giving him darting glances. Draco was almost hypnotized by the speed that the pages moved. She seemed quite agitated. She finally seemed to find what she was looking for, and took out her quill and began taking notes. Draco guessed that she was possibly feeling awkward about the hug the night before, but he wasn't sure.

Throughout the class, Draco tried to start up conversations with Hermione, but all in vain. If she even answered, they'd be one word answers and she'd say them without even looking at him. Draco began to think that she was actually angry at him. He looked at the clock and saw that class would be over in a mere ten minutes.

"Listen, Granger—" he began harshly, but stopped himself. "Listen" he said more kindly, "I'm sorry if I did anything that got you mad at me. I didn't mean to"

Hermione turned and looked at him suspiciously. Her eyes bore into him for a long time before she quickly turned to look back at her book. Draco sighed in resignation. Did he actually think that he would be able to do this? How could he have taken this stupid dare? The class ended and Hermione left quickly.

Draco walked out of the classroom, wondering what he should do. Follow Granger? Or just give up on that? He debated in his head, not realizing someone was lurking behind him. He suddenly felt two hands cover his eyes and he broke out of his thoughts.

"Guess who?" Pansy cried cheerily from behind him.

Draco pulled away from her and tried to ignore her.

"Is something wrong, Draco?" Pansy asked, walking in front of him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Jesus, Pansy! Leave me the fuck alone!" he snapped at her. He was so sick of her clinginess.

Pansy furrowed her eyebrows and stepped back. She looked at him for a moment, her face angry. Then she swirled around and stomped off. Draco rolled his eyes and decided that he wasn't going to pursue Granger anymore. It just wasn't worth it. How could he be so stupid? His dad would have actually, seriously, honest-to-god killed him if he had succeeded. He wouldn't have anyway. Whatever. He needed to make things right with Granger.

Hermione was feeling extremely conflicted. She and Malfoy had shared an embrace the night before and she had no idea what it meant. She had no idea what _any_ of this Malfoy crap meant. She had tried to avoid him during class today, but he had insisted on acting as if nothing happened.

She was sitting by the oak tree on the lawns completely alone. She still refused to talk to Harry and she couldn't talk to Ron because, for one thing, he was always around Lavender. Plus, Harry had probably already told him about her outburst and, since Ron was already probably pissed at her for her snide comments, he most likely took Harry's side.

Shortly before her next class, she saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and a few other fellow Slytherins walking past her, chatting happily.

"Hey mudblood!" she heard Malfoy shout at her, laughing along with the others. She shook her head, wondering what was up with that prick.

**Another Author's Note – Sorry again for it being short. The next chapter will(most likely) make up for it!**


	7. Day 4 Part 2

**Day 4 Part 2**

Hermione was late for class _again_. She was pissed off at herself and wondered by she had been so discombobulated these past few days. At least it wasn't Transfiguration. If she had been late again she'd never hear the end of it from McGonagall. She had never been late to this class before, so she supposed that she was pretty much in the clear. She wasn't there yet, though, and she would have to wait and see. She scurried through the halls, trying to be quiet and so she wouldn't be stopped by a teacher. She dashed around a corner and suddenly stopped in her tracks. Only a few yards from where she was standing stood Draco Malfoy. He was standing in front of a section of wall, studying it. He hadn't seemed to notice Hermione, and so Hermione crept back behind the corner. She watched as Malfoy began to pace in front of the wall, his eyes shut tightly. She was confused for a moment before realizing that she was on the floor of the Room of Requirements. She had completely forgotten about her class now and now wondered what he was up too. She hadn't really grasped what Harry had been ranting about for the past months. What _was_ Malfoy doing in all of the times he went into that room?

She slowly snuck across the hall when Malfoy's back was turned and behind a suit of armor which was closer to the door. She waited for the door to appear, her heart beginning to pound. She wished she had Harry's invisibility cloak right now. Finally, after Malfoy's third pace, a door appeared out of nowhere. She smiled to herself as she was reminded of Dumbledore's Army in their 5th year. Malfoy looked around suspiciously and then proceeded to slowly open the door and walk through it sneakily. Hermione quickly crept over to the back of the door and grabbed onto the handle, letting it nearly close. Her heart beat sped up in fear Malfoy would notice the door not shutting fully behind him. It seemed he didn't notice, however, and she waited a few seconds before slithering through the door after him.

As soon as Hermione's eyes adjusted to the dim light, she immediately knew what this room was. It was the room with all of the rows of junk in it, where she had made Harry hide the Half-Blood Prince book. What was Malfoy doing in here? She quickly and quietly snuck into a darkened corner of the room before finally surveying it. There were rows and rows of people's crap crammed onto overloaded shelves, which seemed to go on for a very long time because she couldn't even see the end of the room. Everything imaginable was crammed into every possible nook and cranny; she even saw a large cage that could fit a human lining one of the walls. She began to scan the room, trying to figure out where Malfoy was. She saw a box labeled _Stolen_, a knee-high pile of discarded Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Beans boxes, an old canopy bed with one of the columns missing and a large sink covered in what looked like leaves.

"Granger?"

Hermione swung around to see Malfoy standing on the opposite side of the room, his hands in his pocket and a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you in. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"It's none of your damn business! You are so fucking noisy, Granger. Not everything is your business." Malfoy snapped.

Hermione glared at him. "What the hell is up with you, Malfoy? Huh? For six years you've caused me nothing but grief and suddenly you're all nice to me? And now you're being a jerk again? I mean, I don't know you and I don't know what goes through your mind, but do you mean what you say? I mean, about mudbloods and crap? Do you really think people who aren't purebloods are inferior? I always suspected your home life sucked, and I don't know, like, is it an act? I mean is your awfulness an act, or is your recent kindness towards me an act? And I never listen—"

"Granger—" Malfoy tried to cut in, but Hermione kept talking.

"—to Harry about your secrecy this year but I've come to realize he may be right. What are you hiding? You're always going to into this stupid room to do who knows what! I don't want to jump to conclusions, but Harry says-"

"Granger—" he tried to cut in again, but Hermione was too caught up in her own rant.

"— that you might be working for—"

"Granger!"

"—well, I really don't want to jump to any conclusions, but he—"

Draco couldn't think of anything else to do. In one quick moment he moved towards her and pushed his lips hard against hers, causing her to freeze. For a moment it seemed that time had stopped. And then, slowly, he felt her hands press against his chest. And then she pushed him. Hard. He staggered back a few feet, surprised.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione yelled, her face extremely angry.

"It was the only way to shut you up!" Draco barked back at her.

Hermione didn't respond. Instead she glared at him and he glared back at her. They glared at each other for a while, as if it was a contest to see who could last longer. Draco watched Hermione's face, trying to figure out what she was thinking below her livid expression. Hermione's face slowly, very slowly, eased from her contorted face. Her expression softened into a look of slight annoyance. Her jaw unclenched and she seemed to calm down, looking now more confused than angry. Draco felt his face also relax slightly. They stared at each other for a while, neither of them blinking.

Suddenly they both began to move towards each other as if driven by another force. They met and Draco leaned in and kissed her deeply. It was so fluid and quick that Draco wasn't sure how he even got to where he was and his mind had gone completely blank. Their mouths opened and Draco's tongue began to explore Hermione's mouth. Their tongues touched, causing a buzz to travel throughout Draco's body. Hermione's arms were wrapped tightly around Draco's back, pulling him in closer. Draco's hand rested on the back of her head, his fingers tangling themselves in her curls. .

Their kisses were rough and they kissed almost furiously, the pent up energy nearly exploding. All of their anger towards each other, all of the negative and recent sexual tension between them was rearing its ugly head. Draco pushed Hermione hard up against the wall behind her, pinning her arms up above her. He vehemently kissed up her jaw line to her ear, her ear to her neck, her neck to her collarbone, most likely leaving many a mark. Hermione's mind was a complete fog, a new feeling radiating throughout her entire body. She ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing it as she felt him nibble on her earlobe. Her heart was racing, flipping at each new touch.

Their lips met again while their hands roamed around each other's bodies. Draco interlaced his fingers with hers as they continued to explore each other's mouths forcefully. Letting go of his hands, Hermione grasped Draco's robe, tugging it off of him. He helped shrug it off and then grabbed onto her robe and pulled it off as well. Their lips still locked, Hermione's hands moved sightlessly down to his button-down shirt. She fumbled with the buttons, her mind unable to comprehend on how to undo them. Draco brought his hands onto hers; steadying them and helping her undo his shirt. The last button was undone and Hermione tore it off of his thin frame. She separated from his lips and looked at him. He was very lean, but toned as well. His pale skin was glistening with sweat, which seemed to glow in the dim light, and Hermione traced her fingers down his chest down past his belly button. Draco shivered and Hermione slid her hands back up onto his face, kissing him once more. Draco seized the bottom of Hermione's roll neck and pulled it over her head.

They separated from the wall and blindly navigated through the room, eyes still closed and lips still together. Draco felt around with his hands, trying to find some sort of surface. Draco felt a soft cushion and saw it to be an old four poster bed, broken and rickety. Hermione fell back onto it, Draco coming down as well on top of her. They positioned themselves on the bed, still kissing intensely. Draco felt Hermione's fingers move down his chest, trying to find his belt. His jeans were tightening as Hermione furiously tried to unbuckle the clasp. She succeeded, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down as best she could from her angle. Draco followed suit, clumsily undoing the buttons on her jeans. He kicked off his pants and then helped Hermione's with hers which she then jerked off of her. Draco surveyed Hermione's body. They were now in nothing but underwear, and Hermione was wearing a simple black bra and panties. The bra cupped her small breasts, which where heaving up and down in rhythm with her heavy breathing. He leaned down and kissed her chest and down to her stomach, while slowly sliding her underwear off. She squirmed awkwardly, crossing her legs as if embarrassed. He took his own boxers off as well and moved back up to her lips, kissing her again. The kisses had turned gentler, the initial intensity turning tenderer. Draco placed his hand on Hermione's thigh, pulling it up. She didn't resist and wrapped herself around him waist. He could feel her heart beating a million miles a minute and realized his was reacting the same way. He felt overwhelmed by arousal and groaned slightly as she pressed herself against him.

He propped himself up on top of Hermione and so their faces were a few inches apart. His fingers ran through her brunette locks as he slowly positioned himself at her entrance. He looked intently at Hermione's face, waiting for her okay. She looked extremely nervous, but she nodded. He took a deep breath and began to push himself into her, trying to be gentle. He had never been in this exact circumstance before and he wasn't sure of how to go about it. He watched her face, looking for any sign of pain. Suddenly a grimace of pain appeared on her face. She yelped softly, a small tear slowly rolling down her cheek. He stopped immediately, his heart almost aching as he saw her face like that. He had never seen her so vulnerable. So helpless. And yet he found no pleasure in even the thought of hurting her.

"I'll stop" he whispered, his voice hoarse from not talking for so long. Hermione shook her head quickly.

"No. I'll be fine" she murmured. Her voice was cracked but firm. Draco nodded and saw her gulp. He tentatively began to push into her again, this time closing his eyes so as not to see her pained expression.

She let out a loud, pained whimper as he slid into her. He opened his eyes and saw that she had new tears on her flushed cheeks. Her eyes were shut tightly, her breathing uneven.

"Granger?" he whispered, hoping he hadn't hurt her badly. Hermione opened her eyes, forcing a slight smile. Draco brought his hand up to her face and gently wiped the tears away, a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you ok? Should I stop?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. Please. Just… stop moving for a second"

Draco tried to be perfectly still. Hermione breathed in and out in slow, controlled breaths. A few times she clenched her jaw. After what seemed to be hours, Hermione opened her eyes.

"I think, I think it's better" she murmured.

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

Hermione took a deep breath. Draco began to glide in and out, watching her face carefully. He was trying to be gentle, but he felt like he was bursting at the seams. She seemed uncomfortable, occasionally closing her eyes in slight distress. Draco was unsure whether to continue or not. He stopped, but Hermione dug her nails into his back to signal him to keep going. Finally her hips began to move with his and the pain in her face began to subside. Periodically she would make a grimace, but it would be gone it a matter of seconds. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer to her. He finally began to relax, as he was no longer really causing her any pain. He moved faster and Hermione's legs squeezed tighter around him. Draco's thoughts had disappeared into oblivion. He began to thrust into her, and he saw Hermione's eyes close again, a smile breaking across her face. She let out a small groan which caused Draco to move even faster. Hermione gasped and dug her nails into his back.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed, her hips thrusting against his. Her breathing was becoming shallow and Draco felt himself being engulfed into the familiar, fantastic feeling. He pumped faster. Hermione moaned, her legs pulling him in closer. She giggled in pleasure, causing Draco to laugh as well. Draco kissed her deeply and she moaned again. She ran her nails across his back and her back began to arch. Draco felt her whole body stiffen and she let out a strangled cry. Her hips buckled, causing Draco to let go as well. He let out a moan and collapsed on top of her, their sweaty bodies sticking to each other.

They lay there for a while, their breathing slowly steadying. Draco breathed in the smell of Hermione's hair and closed his eyes. He felt her hands resting on his back, her breasts pushing up against him. He was still surrounded by her and it felt wonderful. Hermione seemed to be less at ease, however, and she began to shift uncomfortably. Draco realized that he had almost all of his weight on her. He lifted himself up, gently sliding out of her. She bit her lip as he did, the familiar expression of pain shadowing her face. It quickly left, however, and he studied her face but couldn't figure out what was going through her mind. Hermione propped herself up onto her elbows, nodding her head towards the door. Draco nodded slightly and swung his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting. He reached down onto the floor, retrieving his boxers. Hermione sat up as well, crossing her legs as she gathered her clothes. They were completely silent as they dressed. Hermione dressed quickly, avoiding making eye contact with Draco.

"I should get to class" she said quietly, slipping on her robe. Draco nodded, even though she was even looking at her.

"Yeah" he said.

He got up and crossed the room, opening the door for her. She nodded in thanks and left quickly, still avoiding his gaze. Draco shut the door and collapsed against it and slowly sliding down to the floor.

He had done it. He had actually shagged Hermione Granger. He felt only a moment of fulfillment before realizing that he hadn't shagged her. He had made love to her.

**Author's Note: OMG! Yay! My whole story started with that scene. I thought of it before anything else. I have literally played that in my head the entire time I've been writing this story. So I really hope you enjoyed it. I really tried to stay in character and make it tasteful. I know it was really corny and sappy and craptastic, but I tried to make it realistic. I love realism, and I knew that 99% of all girls' first times are nothing like that (even with an experienced lover like Malfoy XD), but I wanted to make it happish and romantic. It was even less realistic than before, and so I upped the realism a bit! I wrote it about a week ago and wasn't ready to submit it because of editing I needed to do. But I was uber busy watching TV and doing nothing and so I kept forgetting (aka: I kept putting it off) doing it. I don't know why o.O Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it and I will post the next chapta soon. Reviews are completely welcome and really wanted too. Constructive criticism! Yay! **


	8. Day 5 Part 1

There was no possible way to even separate the thoughts racing through her mind. She felt a migraine coming on and felt slightly nauseas as well. She knew she couldn't go to the rest of her classes today. Hermione pushed herself of the closed toilet and decided she would go to the infirmary. She could get some medicine and have an excuse of why she wasn't in her classes. She left the bathroom and prayed that she wouldn't run into anyone… especially _him_. No, she wouldn't think about him right now. She knew that she was too overwhelmed already and that would just make her head hurt even more. She forgot where she was going for a moment and realized she had automatically walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Maybe she should shower. Her body was aching, most of the aching situated down _there_. No, don't think about it right now. She shook her head to herself and began walking to her original destination.

"Miss Granger, may I help you?" Madame Pomphrey asked curtly. Hermione was standing in the doorway, her stomach turning slightly. What if Madame Pomphrey somehow figured it out, about… what had happened? Hermione couldn't even say the word in her head. Not in this circumstance.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione realized she hadn't answered her question. "Uh, yes, I have, um, a migraine"

Madame Pomphrey beckoned her over to a bed. Hermione wasn't sure how her legs were holding her up. This all felt so surreal for some reason.

"You _are_ quite pale, Miss Granger. Lie back on the table."

Hermione complied without a word. The nurse bustled around in a cabinet for a few seconds before returning with a flask of some kind of yellow syrup, which seemed to be bubbling slightly.

"This will help with your migraine. It will take effect in about an hour. You should probably stay here until then." Madame Pomphrey said, handing Hermione the container. "Drink up"

The glass felt warm against her hand, indicating the liquid might be warm as well. She remembered when Harry had broken his arm in their second year and how he had said the bone re-growth serum had burned his throat. Hermione took a deep breath and swigged the syrup in one gulp. It was sour, but not as bad as she had expected.

She lay down on the table and closed her eyes. _Malfoy kissing her belly, the heavy breathing, her hands running through his hair. _Her eyes sprang open. The images were fresh in her mind and she couldn't hide from them. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy! It didn't make sense. What had she been thinking? Well, that was the thing. She _wasn't _thinking. When other people made that excuse she laughed in their face. How do you not think? Spur of the moment was not an excuse, you always think. But now she realized that it was indeed an excuse, and I legitimate one at that. But she also knew that she couldn't blame it on not thinking, because she was quite there. She was all there and she knew what was happening. When he asked her if she wanted to continue she said yes. She could of said no, there was no reason why she said yes except for the fact that she really didn't want to admit.

She had never even thought of Malfoy that way. The first time she met him she was only eleven and by the time she even started to develop crushes on boys she despised him. She never thought she was even attracted to him. Her pure hatred for him must of covered up any feelings of desire, right? If that was right, she would have secretly desired Malfoy, which made her squirm. She felt like a traitor just thinking about him in that way, not to mention what happened. She literally couldn't comprehend what would happen if it got out.

Hermione bolted up in the bed. "Fuck!" she exclaimed, then remembered where she was and lay back down. He was going tell people. Tell everyone about it. She didn't know what to do. Harry would... she didn't even know what he'd do. She could tell him Malfoy forced himself on her, but she knew that that would be very wrong and unfair. Unfair? To who? Malfoy? Who has done nothing but torture her, Ron and Harry? Who tried to get Buckbeak killed? Who broke Harry's nose and left him on the train? Who did so many unspeakable things that it would take years to say them all? She closed her eyes. _Malfoy above her, looking down at her. His platinum hair tossled, his pale skin shining with sweat. _

As she lay there, she realized that her migraine had completely disappeared. She also felt a lot more calm. Her thoughts were still overwhelming her, but she felt as if everything would be okay. And why would Madame Pomphrey suspect anything? And even if she did, why would she care? The school was made up of both male and female teenagers whose hormones were raging.

"You're looking much better, Miss Granger. I also put a sedative in the medicine to help with the tension that comes with migraines"

Hermione nodded. "Thanks"

"I think you can go back to class now"

Hermione sighed and nodded again, getting up off the bed. "Thanks again, Madame Pomphrey"

Madame Pomphrey didn't respond and began to straighten out the sheets in the bed Hermione had been on.

Draco sat alone at the desk in Transfiguration. Hermione hadn't shown up for class yet, and it had been about a half hour. He wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed that she wasn't there. It was bound to be incredibly awkward, but nonetheless Draco still wanted to see her. And those definitely weren't the only thoughts swirling through his mind.

He was confused. Very confused. He didn't really understand these feelings that he had. There was this one part of him that felt proud of himself. He had actually shagged Hermione Granger. It was an impossible feat for a Slytherin, not to mention himself in particular. He had slept with Hermione Granger and now he could shove it in his fellow Slytherin's faces. He recognized these feelings and accepted them. That was what he was set out to do, and this amount of confidence might help him with his other, darker task that still loomed before him. Unfortunately, an unwelcome feeling of guilt was slowly eating away at him. He had tried to write it off as worrying about wasting precious time he was supposed to be spending trying to finish the Dark Lord's quest, but he realized after much thought that he actually kind of regretted sleeping with Hermione. He hated the feeling of regret and guilt, especially when it implied that he actually cared about her feelings, even if only slightly. The regret and guilt was a mixture of the thought of his dad finding out, the Dark Lord finding out, everyone finding out. He could literally be killed without a second thought. He was disposable in the eyes of the Dark Lord, nothing more than a silly minion. But some of his guilt was also the compassion towards Hermione. If she ever found out that it was a bet, nothing more than a dare… well, she would probably be very angry and hurt. And he felt a twinge of sadness as he thought about that. How could he have possibly developed feelings for that stupid mudblood in less than a week? He mentally slapped himself at the other twinge of guilt caused by using the word "mudblood. What was wrong with him? He looked over at the empty chair beside him. He wanted to see her again. He wanted touch her again and kiss her again. But why? The bet was over. There was nothing left… right?

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening behind him. He turned to see Hermione and immediately felt his heart skip a beat. What? No, Draco Malfoy does not get nervous. Hermione walked quickly over to Professor McGonagall, who looked annoyed, and handed a note to her. The professor scanned the note and nodded, gesturing over to the seat next to Draco. Hermione rushed over to the seat and sat down, glancing at Draco.

"Hey" Draco whispered, as so not to be heard by McGonagall.

Hermione looked over at him, her expression difficult to read. "Hi" she said, cracking a slight smile. She looked back at her parchment and began to scribble away with her quill.

Draco hadn't written anything down, since his brain had been elsewhere. He looked down at the blank paper in front of him and realized he didn't even know what the class was about today. He looked over at Hermione again, who still had her eyes glued to her notes. He wasn't sure if she was purposely avoiding his gaze or just being her normal, studious self. He glanced over at the rest of the class. Potter and Weasley were talking quietly as well as taking notes every so often. Draco looked around behind him. The desk that he and Hermione sat at was at the back of the class and therefore the only thing behind them was the wall.

Draco slowly brought his hand over to Hermione's left elbow, which was behind the desk. He rested his hand in the crook of it, causing Hermione to jump slightly. She looked up from her parchment, although still not looking at him or even down at his hand. Draco began to pull her arm down, since her left hand was resting on the table. Her hand slid off the table and Draco grasped it, slowly lacing his fingers between hers.

Hermione's heart was pounding and she avoided his gaze, since she knew she would blush if she looked at him. She looked around to see if anyone was behind them, but it was only the wall. Well, what if someone saw their hands under the desk from their seat? Improbable, but possible. She looked around behind her again, as if people would suddenly appear. She felt Draco squeeze her hand, and she guessed that he was trying to reassure her that no one was there. She settled back into her chair, trying to relax. No one had ever held her hand before and it felt quite good. It was actually surprisingly intimate. Draco Malfoy was holding her hand? She didn't have him pegged for that. It was very out of character for him. She hadn't been sure what she expected from him the first time they saw each other since _then_, but certainly not something this… sweet.

She just needed to stop thinking so much. Just to be in the moment. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the lesson instead, still feeling the warm presence of Malfoy's hand.

After class ended, Draco waited out in the hall for Hermione, who had stayed back to ask McGonagall something. He watched as fellow students filed out of the classroom. Potter and Weasley stopped when they saw him.

"You're usually the first person out, waiting for someone?" Potter scoffed.

"Back off, Potter" Draco sneered, crossing his arms.

"Ooh, someone's a bit touchy" Potter and Weasley laughed. "Hey Hermione"

Draco turned to see Hermione standing at the doorway of the classroom. He couldn't talk to her with Potter and Weasley around. He widened his eyes at her.

Hermione seemed to understand. "Uh, Harry, Ron, I'll catch up with you in a second, I need to tell Malfoy something about our assignment."

The two Gryffindors nodded and walked off into the crowd. Draco gestured to Hermione to follow him. Hermione begrudgingly complied, obviously worried about people being suspicious. Draco led her into an empty classroom, where he closed the door.

"This is how murders always start" Hermione said smiling.

Draco laughed and then walked over to Hermione so his face was only about two inches away from hers. Hermione looked up at him, a bemused expression on her face. Draco brought his lips down onto hers, pulling her in close. They kissed for a few seconds before Draco pulled away.

"Okay, I want to show you something"

Hermione looked annoyed. "No, I will not –"

"No, not that. I mean, later. It's a surprise. Just meet down by the lake tonight. Um, 12 am."

"You mean the lake that the giant squid lives in?"

"Please?"

"Did you actually just say 'please'?"

"Yeah, why?"

Hermione laughed. "Fine"

**Author's Note: So sorry for not posting sooner. I was really busy and couldn't get around to it. Sorry!**


	9. Day 6 Part 1

Hermione sat in a chair overlooking the fire in her house's common room. It was only 9pm and she was anxious to go and meet Malfoy. She was slightly disgusted with herself with even associating that name with a good feeling, but she was so sick of dwelling on it. Of course she had to dwell on it! It was huge! It would be weird if she didn't dwell on it. Less than a week ago she had despised him with at least what she thought was all her heart. How did it happen? All she knew was that she really wanted to see him, and she wouldn't make up excuses anymore… well, she would, but she would strive to do it less. Meanwhile, she had been more and less ignoring Harry and Ron for the day, possibly the last few days. Maybe she hadn't, maybe she just thought she was because she had barely thought of them. If she was, it was not on purpose of course, but because she had been obviously distracted. She wished she could talk to someone about all of this, but she knew no one would understand. They would banish, shun her, curse her… or would they? Because they wouldn't just banish their best friend! Or would they, under the circumstances?

"Hey"

Hermione jumped slightly in the chair. She looked up to see Harry, and a fresh new feeling of guilt rose up in her stomach.

"Hey Harry" she said, trying her best to act normal.

Harry plopped down on the coach next to her, sighing in apparent relief of getting off his feet. He closed his eyes for a minute or two before opening them sleepily. "Whatchya' been up to?"

"Not much. Well, work and stuff"

"Why were you late for Transfiguration today?"

"Oh, I, uh, was in the infirmary. Migraine."

"Oh. Ouch. Speaking of Transfiguration, any new updates on the Malfoy scenario?"

Hermione felt a jolt up fear buzzing through her veins. "What? What Malfoy scenario?" she asked, probably too quickly. Did you he know? Was he seeing if she would admit it? Oh, no, he knew.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Remember? A few days ago he was acting kind of nice? And we thought he was up to something?"

Hermione felt slightly relieved. "Oh, um, no."

"So he's back to being a jerk-off? Sucks he's your partner in Transfiguration. The project is almost done, though, so it'll be over soon"

"Yeah, I guess. We've been mostly ignoring each other, you know? I mean, I don't know" Hermione hoped the heat in her face wasn't translating into a significant blush. She needed to change the subject. "Don't you have a meeting with Dumbledore tonight?"

"Er, no, it's tomorrow"

"Oh" It was going to be harder to slip out than she thought. Harry was usually down here until 12am if not later.

"What?"

"Nothing"

Silence.

"Uh, Hermione? Is something up with you? You're acting kind of weird" Harry sat up straighter, eyeing Hermione curiously.

The one time a guy had to be observant was now? "No, I'm just really tired, that's all. The migraine took a lot out of me"

Harry nodded, yawning. "Yeah, I'm really exhausted, too. Quidditch practice was rough today. I think I'm going to head in." He got up from the couch and stretched.

Hermione waved good night and decided to work on some schoolwork. No sense in letting the extra time that passed waiting for Malfoy go to waste. The main reason she hadn't been doing it was because she was completely unable to concentrate. Even if she couldn't, maybe it would keep people from talking to her.

The ticking of the grandfather clock grew louder as the voices of students around her dwindled. Everyone began going up to bed. Hermione wasn't focusing on her schoolwork anymore and she was so tired. Maybe she could somehow take a rain check. She also really needed to take a shower. Did she have time to? She looked up at the clock. 11:50.

"Damn" she said to herself, packing her school books away in her bag and slipping on her coat. She was the last one down in the common room and so it was easy to slip out. She crept through the halls, her heart flipping whenever she heard the possible sound of a footstep. She was surprised that she had gotten downstairs without a hitch and she quietly left the castle, looking out over the castle grounds. Hagrid's hut was in the distance, the windows dark. The forbidden forest also made for a scenic, although creepy, view. The lake was also looming in the distance, the dark depths looking foreboding in the moonlight. She shook it off, knowing that most of her fear lay not in the lake itself, but who was waiting for her at it. If he was at all. What if this was a setup? Maybe Malfoy tipped off McGonagall. Maybe she was the one waiting for her. No, that's stupid. Well, maybe not, but Hermione found herself trusting Malfoy, slightly at least.

She slowly walked across the lawn, the sound of the soft grass as she stepped on it comforting in the spooky atmosphere. A few minutes later she reached the lake. The water was still and looked like you would be able to walk on it because of its glassy appearance. She scanned around for any sign of life, hoping Malfoy hadn't stood her up. That would piss her off. She didn't see anyone, and looked across the water. Maybe Malfoy was eaten by the squid.

"Granger"

Hermione's heart skipped at the sound of Malfoy's voice. She turned to see him about 20 feet away. His pale skin and hair was almost luminous in the moonlight. He looked as if he was smiling, but she couldn't really see in the dark. He hurried towards her, his robe in his hand.

"I'm glad you're here" he said as he reached her.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to stand you up" she smiled nervously. She looked around at the lake, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "What did you want to show me?"

Draco smirked. "Watch this"

Hermione watched in amazement as Malfoy began to strip.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione exclaimed. Draco ignored her, his clothes piling up behind him. She watched in disbelief as Draco stood in front of her stark naked. He laughed and then began to run towards the water. He reached it and took and running jump, landing with a splash which broke the silence of the night.

"Are you nuts?" Hermione yelled as Draco's head bobbed up from the water. She could make out his beaming face.

"Come on in!" Draco laughed, beckoning her towards him. "The water is really refreshing!"

Hermione walked over to the edge of the water so she could talk to him more easily. "No! There's a giant squid in there! And the water is freezing! You could get hypothermia! Or eaten by the squid! Or both! I'm also not skinny dipping. It's unsanitary!"

Draco swam towards the bank until his torso was showing. "Have you ever heard of anyone who regretted going skinny dipping?" he asked, a smile still plastered to his face.

"I'm sure that they'd regret it if they did it in a lake that had a giant squid in it!" Hermione retorted.

"Pretty please?" Draco said in a mock baby voice.

"No"

"Come on!"

"No"

"You came all the way out here! At least do something!"

"No!"

"What if I told you that the squid was nowhere near this part of the lake?"

"I would tell you that you were lying"

"I'm not"

"Why should I believe you?"

"'Cause I'm in here too"

Hermione thought for a moment. Draco wasn't exactly what you'd call brave, and she was pretty sure he wouldn't risk his life for just the thrill of swimming naked.

She thought for a moment. "Fine. I'll do it. But don't look" Hermione said, taking off her robe.

"What? Why?"

"Because! I don't want you to see me… naked"

"I've seen you naked"

"Not really. I mean, yeah, but not for long…"

"You just got to see me naked" Draco laughed.

"But that's different"

"How?"

"Because… it just is"

"I really don't think it is, but fine. I won't look" Draco turned around so his back was facing Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath and pulled off her shirt and pants. She felt exposed in the cold. She unclipped her bra and dropped it to the ground and then slipped off her underwear. She immediately covered herself with her robe.

Draco turned around and laughed. "You're not completely naked!"

"You're looking!"Hermione said, slightly annoyed.

"Come on, Granger, I won't judge you or anything. Trust me"

Hermione sighed. "Okay, but if I find out you took secret pictures…" she smiled and slowly dropped her robe. Draco smiled and let out a whistle.

"Oh shush"

"You have great boobs, Granger" Malfoy said, a boyish grin on his face.

Hermione took a deep breath and made a running jump like he had. The splash of water engulfed her and when she reached the surface she was sputtering.

"Shit that's cold!" she exclaimed, shivering.

"Granger! You swore!"

Hermione laughed. "I swear! And also, it's really cold!"

"You'll get used to it." Draco said. He swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Better?"

"Not particularly"

Draco smiled and kissed her softly and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He began feeling a familiar warm sensation radiating throughout his body. Suddenly she stopped kissing him and pulled away from him.

"What's that?" she exclaimed giggling.

"Granger! You're naked and you're kissing me! What do you expect?"

Hermione shook her head, still giggling. "I thought cold water is supposed to keep that at bay"

Draco laughed. "You know, I know what we could do…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and splashed him. "No way"

They swam around for about an hour, laughing and splashing each other and after a while Hermione forgot about the cold. The clouds had covered the moon and the dimly lit grounds were now darker than ever. As Hermione walked out of the water, the cold air hit her forcefully. She quickly hurried over to her clothes, drying herself off with her robe and then pulling on her bra and panties.

Malfoy seemed to be shivering as well, and he dried himself of vigorously before pulling on his boxers. "Holy crap, you may have been right about the hypothermia" he said, hiking up his jeans.

"Told you" Hermione smiled, pulling her shirt over her head.

Malfoy laughed and walked over to her. "You're fantastic" he said beaming. He kissed her deeply and she felt herself feeling weightless. His hands were exploring her body and she felt her heart pounding. One of his hands found its way under her shirt and began to travel up towards her bra. Hermione pulled away and began to unbutton his jeans for the second time that day.

And then she saw it. Her heart sank and she felt as if a rush of cold air was speeding through her body. She felt light-headed and she didn't understand how she couldn't have noticed it before. It had been staring her in the face, and she had been so caught up in the moment that she hadn't even realized it was there.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione backed away from him, looking up at Malfoy's face and feeling dazed.

"Dammit, Malfoy, I never actually thought…" she said quietly, trailing off.

A look of confusion was on Malfoy's face. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, Harry said it but I thought he was overreacting, but it's true! Why didn't I believe him?"

Malfoy looked bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione felt herself getting angry. "I'm talking about that fucking thing on your arm!" she exclaimed, pointing.

Malfoy looked down at the Dark Mark on his lower arm and his expression turned into one of surprise and then guilt. "Granger…"

Hot tears were welling up in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Why have you been so nice to me? So I will give you information about Harry or something? So you can tell You-Know-Who?"

"No, I—"

She put her hand on her mouth. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe I slept with, with a Death Eater! Oh my god, if anyone finds out…!" she looked back at Malfoy and pushed him. "Tell me! What are you up to? What did you do?"

Malfoy's eyes were wide and he had turned even paler than usual. "I'm not – I didn't –"

"There's a reason, Malfoy! Tell me!"

"A reason for what?"

"For being nice to me! For sleeping with me!"

"I'm not being nice to you because of _that_!"

"Then why? And don't give me bullshit about actually giving a damn. Tell me the real reason or… or I'll tell everyone about that… that thing!" she said, pointing to the Dark Mark.

"Granger, please!"

"Tell me!" she yelled, a tear rolling down her cheek. Her voice quieted. "Please, just tell me. It's the least you can do right now."

Malfoy's voice grew softer as well. He looked down at his feet and gulped. "It was a dare… a bet. A few friends dared me to try to sleep with you. But I swear, Granger, I feel awful and I—"

"A dare?" Hermione repeated it, her voice cracking. It was so clear to her now. It was so obvious. She felt like a fucking idiot. She had fallen for his damn tricks in a matter of days and now she finds out he's a Death Eater. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know where to start. She picked up her robe that she had dropped and began to walk away. She couldn't even comprehend the situation. Her mind was so fuzzy.

"Hermione!" Malfoy called out after her, but she ignored him.


	10. Day 6 Part 2

Malfoy watched Hermione's silhouette disappear into the night. The fight had been so quick and she was gone before he knew it. And he felt awful. Why did he tell her about the bet? Why did he just prance around with the damn Dark Mark on his arm for all to see? Because he was an idiot. He looked down at the skull on his arm and felt hopeless. He wasn't sure why he cared so much. She didn't mean anything to him. No, no he was lying to himself. She meant a lot to him and he had no idea why. He was a Slytherin, she was a Gryffindor. He worked for the Dark Lord, she was best friends with the guy who was meant to kill the Dark Lord. He was pureblood and she was a mudblood. He was a coward and she was brave. But he cared for her nonetheless.

He pulled his shirt over his head and put on his damp robe. Maybe he could catch up to her. Tell her that he never meant to hurt her. But he had. At least at first. He ran up to the castle doors and opened them as quietly as possible. He listened carefully, hoping to hear distant footsteps. But it was silent. He hung his head and walked towards the Slytherin common room. He couldn't figure out these feelings. What if she told someone? There would be nothing he could do. The only thing that would destroy her would destroy him, too. And he didn't even want to destroy her. He walked into the common room quietly and headed up to the boys dormitory. He felt so guilty for hurting her and he needed to figure out a way to explain to her that he was so sorry for hurting her.

Hermione told the fat lady the password and stormed through the portal, forgetting that it was so late. The common room was lit only by the crackling fire, which made the room cozy and inviting. But Hermione didn't want to be cozy right now. She was so angry at Malfoy and at herself. She couldn't understand why she had been so stupid, so gullible. It wasn't like her and she felt so idiotic that she blamed herself equally, if not more, than Malfoy himself. She honestly couldn't figure it out. He had been _awful_ to her, Ron and Harry for six years. Six years! And in what? Five days? In five days all of her hate, all of her loathing toward the excuse for a human being just vanished? How was that possible? He could actually be evil. She always thought that he had acted in the way he did partly because of his awful family, but maybe it was all him. Maybe he sociopathic like his father. There was no way that someone would do the things he did. He was a Death Eater. She felt like a fool for not believing Harry. Harry must've felt awful when no one believed him. She deserved this. She deserved it for being so stupid.

She made her way into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She turned on the shower and undressed, stepped in, and let the water wash over her. The hot water felt great against her cold skin and she began to scrub her body, feeling contaminated from his touch.

She felt so violated and embarrassed, almost as if Malfoy had forced himself on her. She hated him so much and she was so angry at him she couldn't even stand it. She had never in her whole entire life been this angry before. It felt like her sternum was being pried open and boiling water was being poured in. Her fists were clenched, her fingernails digging into her palms as if to maybe somehow feel something, anything at all, since her nerves had gone numb from the rage radiating throughout her body. Tears stung her eyes and she bit down on her lip. She wanted to just scream. Scream at _him_. She want to scream at the top of her lungs, louder than possible, and then she wanted to just pound a nail into his fucking ferret head to get how unbelievably, unbearably livid she was through his fucking thick skull. Just cause him so much pain and just get it through his head of what he had done to her and how he was just the most evil person that ever was. She began to cry and she hated herself for crying over someone so cowardly and stupid.

She took deep breaths, trying to stifle the sobs that were becoming uncontrollable. Her tears flooded down her cheeks, joining the stream of water from the shower jet. She leaned against the wall, her chest heaving rapidly from the raw emotion flooding from her. She felt lightheaded and dizzy and she lowered herself on the floor in fear she might faint. She could barely breathe from the sobs and her whole body was numb. She felt as if a thousand knives were being shoved into her heart. Her throat hurt and she couldn't catch her breath, but she couldn't stop crying.

It seemed like hours before Hermione could pull herself together. The shower had turned tepid and she quickly turned it off. She stepped out of the shower and went over to the mirror and wiped the condensation off of it. Her face was red and puffy with blotchy white marks everywhere. Her eyes seemed almost swollen shut. She splashed some cold water from the sink onto her face and wrapped herself in a towel. She didn't know why she cried so much over Malfoy. Was she overreacting? She had trusted him and given herself to him and it had been a façade. She grabbed her clothes and left the bathroom. As she dressed in her PJs by her bed, she realized it was nearly three in the morning. She slipped into bed and fell asleep quickly.

Draco nervously walked into Transfiguration, immediately seeing Hermione sitting at their desk. He gulped and walked over to the desk, placing his books down and sitting. Hermione didn't look up or even appear to have noticed his arrival.

"Hermione" he whispered. She ignored him. He looked at her face. Her eyes were slightly puffy and her nose was pinker than usual. She had been crying. Draco's heart sank a little. "Hermione, please talk to me. I need to explain."

"Mr. Malfoy, please talk to Ms. Granger after class" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the room.

Draco avoiding a few glances from other students and took out his parchment. He looked back at Hermione, hoping she'd at least look at him, if nothing else. She wouldn't however, and so he glanced over at Potter and Weasley. Weasley was eyeing Draco suspiciously and Harry was writing something. Draco gave Weasley a dirty look and then began to take notes, hoping Weasley would stop looking him.

"You're assignment today is for you and your partner to turn these paperclips into grasshoppers. It doesn't seem difficult compared to other assignments, but it's harder than you may think" Professor McGonagall said. She handed a paperclip to each desk and then sat down at her desk. Immediately people began to chat away and flicking their wands. Draco turned to Hermione again.

"Let's get started"

Hermione picked up the paperclip and examined it. She then put it down, flicked her wand and the paperclip transformed into a large grasshopper.

"Done" she said nonchalantly, and went back to taking notes.

"I think we're supposed to do it together. I don't want you to do all the work"

Hermione turned to face Draco. "I think you've done enough already, Malfoy" she said coolly.

Hermione sat under a tree near the lake on the castle grounds. It was a free period and she needed to relax. She had a book in her hand and she was feeling more content then she had all day. The lake looked completely different in daylight, and she found it hard to imagine she had been swimming only a few hours ago. She began to read her book again until she heard her name. She looked up to see Malfoy.

"Hermione, I really need to talk to you" he said, playing with his watch nervously.

"Stop calling me by my first name" Hermione said, trying to sound calm.

"Please, I really want to explain. I'm sorry that I hurt you—"

Hermione stood up. "Oh! You're sorry! Okay, well, now I forgive you" she said sarcastically. "I'm leaving"

She walked away briskly. Part of her wanted to stay and hear what he wanted to stay, but the majority of her didn't give a damn. She looked back to see him standing with his hands in his pockets, looking upset. Did you actually care or did he just want her to not tell anyone about the Dark Mark? She wasn't sure if she was going to or not, but she wasn't going to be persuaded by him.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, running over to her. "What's wrong? You looked like you had been crying in Transfiguration. And why was Malfoy just talking to you?"

"Oh, um, Crookshanks. I thought he was missing and I cried a little, but it turns out he wasn't, you know, missing. And Malfoy was just ragging on me like usual" Hermione felt bad lying to Harry.

"Malfoy" Theodore Nott called out from behind Draco.

Draco turned around. "Oh, hey" Theodore and Blaise Zabini stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"Just talking to Granger, I see" Theodore said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Draco replied.

"So, did you fuck her?" Blaise laughed mockingly.

"Yeah" Draco said, forcing a smirk.

Blaise stopped smiling. "What?"

"Yeah, I did. In the Room of Requirements. Yesterday."

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right"

"I'm in there trying to fix that damn cabinet when Granger comes in. She starts yelling so I kiss her to shut her up, and then we shagged."

"I don't believe you" Theodore scoffed.

"Why do you think we were both absent for Runes?"

"He's got a point, Nott" Blaise said, scratching his head.

"Okay, say you're telling the truth. How was she?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm not going to tell you anything about it. All that matters is that I did it"

"Nice try" Theodore said. "We're not stupid."

"Whatever" Draco said. He turned and walked towards the castle. He didn't care about that stupid bet anymore. He just wanted to talk to Hermione.

Hermione watched from afar as Malfoy talked to Zabini and Nott. They must be talking about the bet. What else would they be talking about? She saw them laughing and she could spot Malfoy's signature sneer from a mile away. She was in a major funk and she didn't know how to get out of it. Maybe she just needed to talk to him. But she really didn't want to. She just wanted to forget this whole week and never remember again. And she felt so bad that this was all over that stupid coward. He wasn't worth crying over. Although then again, it probably wouldn't have mattered who it was. It was the fact she felt used and cheap and easy. She had let it happen, and she was to blame, but that didn't make it any better. She felt tears sneaking up on her and she closed her eyes, trying to get a hold of herself. She was sick of this emotion. She just wanted it to go back to normal.

Hermione soon realized that she had been standing motionless in the same spot for a few minutes. People were starting to go to their next class. She straightened up and walked into the castle with her fellow students. It seemed that no more than a minute inside she heard the familiar voice calling her name. She tried to ignore him, but she felt someone grab her arm.

"Let go of me" she said angrily, pulling her arm from Malfoy's grasp.

"Please, I really need to talk to you" Malfoy exclaimed, looking desperate.

"Don't you get it? I'm not going to talk to you so you might as well just leave me alone!" Hermione snapped. She turned around and kept walking. In the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy walking behind her.

" I'm sorry –"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and swung around. "Leave me alone! Just leave me alone! Please!" she barked, feeling tears in her eyes again. Not now, this is just not the time to cry. She turned around again and walked away quickly, this time knowing that he was no longer following her. He didn't try to talk to her for the rest of the day, much to Hermione's relief. Every time he spoke to her, her anger was refreshed.

**Authors Note: Sorry if the first few paragraphs seem overly intense. I wrote them in what I thought she might have been feeling at the moment. In the big picture it may seem slightly overdramatic, but at the time she was overcome with emotion. (I personally don't think it was that much of an overreaction, but some people might think it was).**


	11. Day 8 Part 1

**Author's Note: Holy pickles, I apologize for the wait. I had AWFUL writers block and it totally sucked. I had no idea where to go with the story and I actually got up to 2 or 3 pages and decided I didn't like that storyline. That happened more than once, actually. So anyway I'm sorry I haven't updated in the last decade. I realized I was taking the story too seriously, so I decided to just wing it and do what I thought was the most entertaining to me and hopefully you guys. **

It had been a few days since Hermione had told Malfoy to leave her alone… and he had. The Transfiguration project had ended the next day and Hermione was grateful. It would have been incredibly awkward to have been in that situation for a few more days. She had caught him looking at her a few times, but he had never even made an effort to talk to her. Truth be told, she was slightly disappointed. She didn't like admitting it because she knew that it was incredibly stupid, but it was true. No sense in making excuses for yourself in your own brain. The majority of her was actually happy he hadn't spoken to her, but the small part of her that wasn't happy made her feel ashamed. She knew why she felt that way, though. It was because of the fact that a small part of her had hoped that maybe Malfoy _was_ actually that sorry. That maybe he wasn't totally evil. The fact of the matter was that he said the bet was to sleep with her, and he had. But afterwards he didn't just abandon her like she might have thought. Could it be that he still wanted to spend time with her? Maybe, but there was also the possibility that he didn't want her to find out about the bet and tell someone, so he pretended to still be interested in her.

If he had been actually sorry, then he would have kept trying to talk to her, right? Or maybe he just thought that she would never forgive him and so he gave up. Either way, he had stopped talking to her and she should be completely happy. It was for the better, anyway. What had she been thinking at the time? Two star-crossed lovers date secretly and then what? No, she hadn't thought of the long run and now that it was over she realized it would have been nothing but trouble. Even if Malfoy had been serious, people would have been bound to find out and who knows what would have happened.

Hermione hadn't even been paying attention to Ancient Runes. Her mind had been elsewhere for the last few weeks. The bell rang and she got up quickly, throwing her book bag over her shoulder. The other students were rushing out as well, and one of them accidently pushed Hermione. Her bag fell to the floor and the books scattered. Hermione let out a grunt and waited until everyone left and began to pick up her things. When she finished, everyone was long gone, most of them probably down at dinner. She felt her stomach growl and she walked hurriedly down the hall. The only sound in the long corridor was the echoes of her footsteps, but she felt as if someone was watching her. Suddenly she felt something grasp her arm and yank her in a room.

"What the hell?" Hermione exclaimed. She looked up to see, of course, Malfoy. They were in what appeared to be a broom closet and Malfoy stood in front of the door.

Malfoy seemed to have forgotten that randomly pulling someone into a closet was not the norm. "I figure if you won't talk to me freely, I will trap you in my dungeon." He smiled.

Hermione wasn't laughing. How could he be making jokes? "Let me pass" she said angrily, trying to push Malfoy aside so she could get to the door.

Malfoy didn't budge. "Not until you hear me out"

"I'm actually late for some torture, and I really don't want to miss it"

"I see you're not any less angry" Malfoy said quietly. "'Cause I was hoping maybe we could talk"

"No thanks" She felt her anger flare up again and tried to keep calm.

Malfoy closed his eyes in apparent desperation. "Please, Granger." He said, articulating ever syllable.

Hermione knew that she shouldn't talk to him, but she wanted to hear what he had to say. She was also pretty sure he wasn't going to give up. She might as well listen to him. "Fine"

Malfoy smiled slightly and took a deep breath. "I am _so _sorry, Granger, but it's not what you think. I mean, it is a little bit, but it isn't, you know? The thing that happened—"

"You mean the thing where you had sex with me for a dare so you wouldn't look chicken in front of your friends?" Hermione asked. Her voice was calm but angry.

Malfoy sighed and looked down at the floor. "Yeah. That. It's like, at first, I mean I didn't care. Well, you know, about us. You know, disliking each other… hating, you know. Er, so I didn't really care and then after a while, well not really, but I felt bad and I didn't, I wasn't, you know…"

Hermione watched as Malfoy struggled with his words. "You're not making any sense" she said.

Malfoy stopped talking and looked up at her. "Yeah. I know. What I'm trying to say is that at first, honestly, I didn't care about hurting you. I mean, I actually was kind of… hoping to. And that really shouldn't be news to you, because I hated you and you hated me… well, I'm guessing you hate me now, too, but that's not the point. The point is, is that I wanted to hurt you. But then after a few days it was as if I kind of liked you. You know, because I never even thought of you as… well, a real person before. I mean, I did, but not as someone people could be friends with or anything. And then I realized that I didn't want to see you in pain, you know, and so after, you know, we… well, yeah. After that, I still wanted to see you and hang out with you. And I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's true."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. Part of her thought that he was lying through his teeth. But most of her, to her disdain, believed him. He seemed nervous and she was pretty sure he didn't know how to lie that well. Of course, this didn't really make her any less angry.

Malfoy eyed Hermione. "Granger, I am so, so sorry"

"I don't know how I'm supposed to handle this!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, wringing her hands. "I mean, I just don't know what to think! Are you lying or are you telling the truth? I shouldn't believe you! You're evil! You're so evil! But I believe you and I don't know why! And how am I supposed to handle that _thing_ on your arm? I can't just ignore it! You're the enemy, Malfoy! I feel like I'm betraying all of my friends by not saying anything! And I don't even know why I haven't said anything! It's like I'm protecting you! And I don't know why because you're a terrible, terrible person! And if they ever find out I don't know what would happen! And… and I just… I don't know what to do! It's too complicated and I just want things to go back to the way they were! Why did you have to do that? You ruined everything!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheek. She wiped them away furiously. She glared at Malfoy for a moment and then slapped him as hard as she could.

"Dammit, Granger!" Malfoy yelled, holding his quickly reddening face. Hermione felt so angry. She pushed him and then began hitting him all over.

"This is all your fault, Malfoy! You ruined everything!"

Malfoy cringed at each hit, but didn't try to defend himself. Hermione stopped, tears rolling down her face. She backed away from him and sank back to the wall, putting her head in her hands. When she looked up, Malfoy was rubbing his arm and looking slightly upset.

"I deserved that" Malfoy said quietly.

"Yeah…" Hermione said. She watched as he leaned again the door and closed his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You hit surprisingly hard."

"Why is it surprising? Because I'm a girl?"

"You're no girl" Malfoy cracked a smile.

Hermione couldn't help but smile a little bit as well.

Malfoy took a few steps towards her, and since the broom closet was so small that was pretty much crossing it completely. Their faces were only about an inch apart and Hermione felt herself go completely paralyzed. Malfoy brushed her hair away and placed his lips softly on her neck. He then brought his head back up to and looked at her. Hermione knew what was coming. She knew she should stop him, but she felt like she was frozen. His lips touched hers and she felt herself melting under his touch. She knew it was so wrong but she couldn't stop. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

Malfoy separated from her lips and lifted her shirt off of her. He then kissed her again, his fingers expertly undoing her bra. Hermione felt his hands cup her breasts, his palms brushing again her nipples. She gasped slightly at the feeling and started to unbutton her jeans, kicking them off along with her shoes. Malfoy moved his hands down to her butt and hoisted her up so she straddled him. Hermione felt the stiffness in his jeans and she was flattered that she was able to turn a guy on. She had never really considered herself as a sexual being until a few days ago. Malfoy pushed her against the wall for more support and then unbuttoned his jeans. Hermione felt a strange sensation in her nether regions and pushed herself against Malfoy's hardness, letting out another gasp. She supposed that the feeling had been there the first time they had had sex but she had been so incredibly nervous that she hadn't noticed it.

"Wait" she said breathlessly, pulling away from his lips.

"What?"

"Protection"

"Dammit"

"I know a spell. Can you hand me my wand?"

Malfoy strained his arm down uncomfortably and managed to grab the tip of her wand that was sticking out of her robe on the floor. He handed it to her and she muttered a spell as she flicked the wand.

"Where did you learn _that_?" Malfoy asked.

"My mum got me a book on safe wizarding sex. But I'd rather not talk about my mum right now" Hermione smiled, kissing Malfoy.

Malfoy's fingers reached down to her panties and pulled them to one side. She felt him at her entrance and she braced herself involuntarily for pain. He slid into her painlessly, however, and she let out a groan. Malfoy mimicked her sound, bracing himself with one hand against the wall. The tiny room was cramped and left little room for adjustment. Malfoy began to thrust, at first awkwardly because of their position. Hermione placed her hand on his neck and closed her eyes. Malfoy stumbled slightly and Hermione laughed at their awkward situation. Hermione's laugh was cut short by a moan that escaped her lips. She grasped onto Malfoy's sweaty back, the friction between his chest and her nipples making the sensation all the better. He picked up his pace, grunting with every thrust and began to kiss and suck on her neck just like before. She sighed in pleasure.

Eventually she began to feel the tightening in the pit of her stomach and let out another moan, thrusting her hips against Malfoy's. She threw her head back and let out a small whimper as she felt her muscles contract.

"Fuck, Granger" Malfoy groaned and she felt him explode inside of her. Malfoy's legs let out and the two hit the ground, panting heavily.

Hermione's breathing steadied and she looked over at Malfoy who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"That was…." Hermione trailed off.

"Fucking amazing?" Malfoy smiled, opening his eyes wearily.

"I was going to say a colossal mistake, but yours works too." Hermione surveyed the closet. "We made a mess"

Malfoy scanned the tiny room. "Yeah"

Hermione pulled herself up from the floor and grabbed her bra. "Why did I get almost completely naked and you didn't?" she asked, putting her bra on.

Malfoy laughed.

"Hand me my shirt?"


	12. Day 8 Part 2

Hermione opened the stall door and walked out into the bathroom to the sink. She looked up at herself in the mirror above the basin and ran her fingers through her now messy hair. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen from kissing.

"Crap!" she exclaimed. There was a hickey smack in the middle of her neck. She had been wearing turtlenecks for the last few days, but it was getting warmer and she was wearing a t-shirt. How was she going to hide this? She didn't have time to go up and change. She'd just have to position her hair in a way that covered it. She sighed and let the bathroom, heading downstairs.

The great hall was crowded as usual and Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table, being careful of her hair. There was no room near Harry or Ron, and so she squeezed herself next to Ginny.

"Hey, Hermione! Where've you been? I think they're about to serve dessert" Ginny exclaimed.

"I was, um, in the library. Lost track of time" Hermione said, hoping that she didn't sound too guilty.

Ginny nodded slowly, her eyes scrutinizing Hermione's. "Something's different…" she said, furrowing her eyebrows.

Hermione avoided her gaze and began to pile her plate with the little food that was left.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"Nothing!" Hermione laughed "I was in the library!"

"You are such a liar!"

"Am not!"

Harry's face appeared from beside Ginny. "Hermione! Where were you?"

Ginny laughed. "Not in the library, that's for sure!"

Harry looked confused. "What?"

"I _was_ in the library!" Hermione protested.

"Okay, fine. You were in the library." Ginny said and then turned to Harry, 'No she wasn't' she mouthed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I saw that"

Harry shrugged and began talking to Ron again.

Ginny looked at her for a second and then her eyes widened. "No…." she said quietly, surprise in her voice.

"What?" Hermione asked, her heart thumping. Could she possibly tell?

"We're going to have a talk after dinner" Ginny said slowly, furrowing her brows.

No. There was no way Ginny could tell. She was being paranoid. Ginny probably thought she had been making out with someone. Maybe she had seen her hickey. Hermione patted her hair that was placed strategically around her neck. That's what happened. Okay, that's not so bad. I mean, making out wasn't that big of a deal. But Ginny seemed to think it was, which led Hermione to wonder whether Ginny _did_ know what really happened.

As Hermione finished her last bite of dessert, she hoped desperately that Ginny had forgotten about the whole thing, but she knew that was just wishful thinking since Ginny had been giving her looks throughout the rest of the meal. Her suspicions were soon confirmed when Ginny grabbed her arm as she was walking out of the hall and dragged her to a segregated corner, away from the crowd of students.

"Okay, don't kill me, but I need to ask you something and you cannot lie, okay?" Ginny whispered as if spies were listening in.

"Okay…"

"Did you… did you have sex?"

Hermione felt her face become hot. She tried to act as normal as she could. "What?

"I'm only asking 'cause I saw my friend once right after she did and her face had this… look on it and I asked her and she's like 'how did you know?' and so you have a similar look and so I thought…" Ginny said quickly, trailing off at the end and shrugging.

Hermione forced a laugh. "Um, even if I had, who would it be with? I don't even have a boyfriend" Hermione asked.

"Oh my god! I forgot! Nobody ever has sex without a boyfriend! Why, it's an atrocious thought!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Well… I wouldn't… I mean, I'd have to be in a committed, loving relationship…" Hermione said. That used to be what she had wanted, but that had obviously gone out the window. She and Malfoy's relationship was nowhere near committed or loving.

Ginny made a pout. "Come on, Hermione! It's just us girls! I won't tell anyone! I swear!"

"There's nothing to tell! I didn't do anything!"

Ginny sighed in exasperation. "Fine, I believe you, I just thought—" she stopped mid-sentence, her smile widening. "What's that?" she said, pointing to Hermione's neck.

Hermione felt her stomach flip. "What's what?"

"That thing on your neck!"

"Oh! That! That's, um, a bruise"

Ginny giggled. "No! It's a hickey!"

"No it's not!"

"Well, okay. It's a bruise. How'd you get it?"

"I…um, you know, fell"

"What'd you fall on? Someone's lips? Come on, who did it?"

Hermione knew Ginny didn't believe her in the slightest. She might as well come clean… sort of. "Fine. It's a hickey"

"Yeah, but who did it?"

"A… a guy"

Ginny groaned. "Come on! Ple-e-e-ase? Just tell me about the hickey!"

Hermione sighed. "Fine. I… I made out with someone…"

"Who?"

"Just some guy"

"Hermione, I didn't know you were a slut!" Ginny giggled.

"Hey! I'm not a slut!" Hermione giggled as well.

"Was it the same guy you had sex with?"

Hermione smacked her forehead with frustration. "I didn't have sex!"

"Okay! Okay! Fine, you didn't have sex!"

Hermione opened her mouth to talk, but stopped. The last few students started to file out of the great hall, Malfoy and his goons among them. Hermione felt her heart skip slightly at the sight of him, vivid images speeding across her mind. Malfoy glanced over at her and sneered.

"What are you looking at, mudblood?" He smirked, stopping in front of her and Ginny.

"Scram, Malfoy" Ginny said angrily.

"Ooh! The littlest Weasley is angry! Let's run away!"

"Go to hell" Hermione said icily. She knew he was just covering, but his words stung. "Let's go, Ginny"

"Was it Malfoy?" Ginny asked smiling as they walked away.

"Was what Malfoy?"

"Was he the guy you humped?"

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. "What? No. No!"

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Hermione, chill. I was kidding"

Hermione forced a laugh. "Right. Sorry"

Draco lounged lazily on the couch in the Slytherin common room. The images from earlier that evening in the broom closet were still fresh in his mind. The more he thought about it, the more excited he became. He needed to see her. But he was a little nervous. He felt bad calling Hermione a mudblood after dinner and he wasn't sure if it was in his head or not, but her "go to hell" seemed all too real. He sat up and yawned, then checked his watch. One a.m. He really wanted to see her, but that seemed impossible. She was probably sound asleep, far away in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory.

"Hello Draco" he heard a girlish voice say. He turned to see Pansy standing next to the couch. He felt annoyed by her already.

"May I join you?" she asked.

"Yeah, whatever" Draco shrugged lazily. Pansy smiled a sickeningly sweet smile and slowly walked over in front of Draco. She hopped on his lap, straddling him and then began to stroke his chest with her fingers.

"You look kinda sad…. maybe I could cheer you up." She cooed. She pulled him up straighter by his tie and kissed him. Even though he found Pansy incredibly annoying, he normally would accept her advances. She was hot, after all, and what teenage boy would turn down sex from a hot girl? This particular time, however, he didn't feel like it. He felt her hand slide down his torso and he pushed her away. "I'm not in the mood" he said grumpily.

"What do you mean?" Pansy pouted.

"I mean I'm not in the mood"

"But why?"

"'Cause I'm not"

Pansy made a huffing sound and stormed off to the girl's dormitory, emitting a high pitch squeak of anger as she ascended the stairs. Draco didn't care, though. He stood up and stretched and began walking off to bed, wondering why he hadn't been in the mood… and if it had anything to do with Hermione.


	13. Day 9

Draco sat at a desk in Transfiguration. He was glad Hermione was late again. He had gotten there late as well, so everybody else had grouped together. Now there was only one more seat left empty. Next to his. He heard the door open and he looked around to see a frazzled looking Hermione. He saw her look around for an empty seat and smirked as she made her way over to his desk, sitting down. Draco turned to look at her and smiled.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Granger. I hope that you won't make coming in late a habit." McGonagall said curtly.

"Sorry Professor, I've been… discombobulated this week"

"Everybody please continue with your assignments." McGonagall said, ignoring Hermione.

Hermione placed her books on the table and turned to Draco. "It seems awfully convenient that this is the last empty seat" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's crazy, isn't it?" Draco smirked.

"So, what'd you do?"

"I came in late, so everyone had already sat down. You know, leaving one desk open."

Hermione smiled. "Sneaky." she said. "So, what's the assignment for today?"

"Not sure. I missed the first half of it. Something to do with moss, though" Draco said, pointing to a patch of moss that lay on a plate on the desk.

Hermione nodded and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" McGonagall peered up from the parchment she had been scribbling on.

"What is the class assignment for today?"

"Oh, that's right. You came in late again. Does anyone want to explain to Miss Granger what she missed?"

No one raised their hands.

McGonagall tutted. She looked around the room. "Let's see… How about you, Miss Abbott?" she said.

Hannah Abbott looked self-conscious. She cleared her throat. "Um, we have to, er, turn moss into a, um, turtle… uh, so… yeah" she said, blushing slightly.

"Does that answer your question, Miss Granger?"

"Yes. Thanks"

"Next time try not being late, it only holds up the class." McGonagall looked back down at her parchment.

Draco saw her blush brightly. He chuckled quietly as she opened her book.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"It's just that... I knew what the assignment was" Draco grinned, also opening his book.

"What? You made me go through that for nothing?"

Draco winked at her, smiling. "Yep"

"You're infuriating!" Hermione exclaimed, socking him in the shoulder playfully.

Draco laughed, then turned his attention to the moss before him. He muttered a spell and the moss transformed into a rock.

"Done." He said, closing his textbook. He waited for Hermione's reaction.

"That's a rock." She said bluntly.

"So?"

"We're supposed to turn it into a turtle"

"What's the difference?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She flicked her wand and the moss turned back into moss. "I'm going to do it from now on"

Draco smiled at her amused annoyance. He was liking her more each day. She took herself so seriously, which was funny in itself, not to mention when she was actually having fun. He had always thought of her as just an enemy of his, not a person of interest, therefore he had never actually realized how pretty she was. Her pinkish, slightly freckled skin. Her brown eyes that she could bore you down with. Her dark pink lips. He watched her as she bit down on the bottom one in thought. He was feeling the urge to kiss her right now. He of course couldn't do that, so he instead opted for something a bit more subtle. He slowly brought his hand closer to her and onto her thigh, moving his hand inward.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped loudly, looking up from her text book. She looked over at him and down at his hand, which was stroking her very inner thigh.

"Is something wrong, Miss Granger?" McGonagall said. The whole class quieted from their chatting at the sound of the professor's voice.

"No! I mean, no. I, um, just remembered something I forgot to do… sorry" Hermione said. The class began talking again.

Hermione pushed his hand away. "What are you doing?" she asked crossly.

"I'm sorry, Granger, I guess I just can't keep my hands off you" Draco sniggered.

"Nice line. Do you _want_ us to get caught?"

"Sorry" Draco shrugged, winking once more at her. "I need to talk you after class" he whispered.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you… after class"

"Fine"

After class Draco waited until Hermione came out of the room. Hermione dwindled back, pretending to forget something in class while he waited by the door. She finally came out, still looking cross.

"What is so important?" she hissed, looking around nervously.

"Come with me" Draco whispered, grabbing Hermione's wrist again.

"Stop grabbing my arm! I can follow you without guidance, you know" Hermione said as she tried twisting her arm out of his grip. It didn't matter, however, because Draco stopped and let go of her when they reached the same empty classroom they were in a few days ago.

"Here again?" she asked.

Draco closed the door and then walked over to her. "I just want apologize. For calling you a mudblood last night." Draco said.

"You were just keeping up appearances, I know that" Hermione shrugged.

"I know, but I'm sorry anyway"

Hermione smiled. "No, it's fine. Really"

Draco smiled as well and leaned in close, kissing her deeply. Every time he was near her he wanted to kiss her within an inch of her life. Hermione returned the favor and wrapped her arms around him. His hands began to roam her body and when he reached for her buttons, she stopped him.

"We can't, Malfoy. We can't just start humping every time we're alone together" she panted.

Draco laughed. "I don't know, it sounds pretty reasonable to me" He kissed her again, but Hermione stopped him again. "Seriously. We can't."

"Fine" Draco said, smiling.

Hermione laughed "Especially in here, where the doors don't lock and people can walk in on us at any second. That broom closet incident was dangerous enough."

"Yeah. I guess. But I was serious before, Granger, when I said I couldn't keep my hands of you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Me?" she said, as if to say 'you've got to be kidding me'.

"No, the invisible person next to you. Yes, of course you!" Draco laughed.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I need to get to class" she said.

"When can we meet next? Tonight?" Draco asked.

"I've got a load of homework"

"Tomorrow night?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "What time?"

"Um, I don't know. Twelve?"

"Okay…. but where?"

"Room of requirements?"

"I'll be there" Hermione grinned.


End file.
